Always On My Mind
by 17goingon12
Summary: "Apa kamu tahu, nak? Walaupun Indonesia jauh secara jarak dengan Belanda tetapi Indonesia itu sangat dekat dengan kehidupan Belanda."


A/N: Maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang nungguin update-an Still Loving You *Membungkukkan badan* Saya tahu, harusnya saya nyelesaiin fanfic saya yang sebelumnya sebelum bikin yang lain. Tapi, ide fanfic ini nongol begitu aja waktu baca artikel di koran berjudul 'Indonesia Jadi Pemikiran Belanda'. Yah, sambil menuggu, nikmatilah fanfic ini dulu *plak* Oh iya, di sini Indonesianya nggak saya tentuin cowok to cewek. Terserah imajinasi reader sekalian aja^^

Desclaimer: Ada yang nggak tahu Hetalia punyanya siapa? *plak* Hetalia punyanya Hidekaz-sensei kok. Artikel 'Indonesia Jadi Pemikiran Belanda' punyanya IRE

Selamat membaca!

xXx

Aku berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian salah satu kotaku, Yogyakarta. Pikiranku sedang suntuk dengan berbagai masalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan tanpa arah seperti saat ini. Aku melihat-lihat ke sekelilingku untuk mengetahui dimanakah gerangan posisiku saat ini. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah bangunan yang kelihatannya cukup tua. Bangunan itu bertuliskan 'Karta Pustaka'.

Aku tahu tempat ini. Tempat itu adalah pusat kebudayaan Belanda yang bertujuan mengorganisir kegiatan budaya dan seni dari Indonesia dan Belanda. Tanpa kusadari, kakiku membawaku masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Aku melihat-lihat koleksi buku-buku berbahasa Belanda yang ada di situ untuk sedikit bernostalgia. Saat sedang sibuk melihat-lihat, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Sedang mencari buku apa, nak?" tanya seorang bapak-bapak dengan ramah. Aku merasa tidak mengenal orang itu. Tapi dilihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya dia orang Belanda.

"Ah tidak pak, saya hanya sedang melihat-lihat saja."

Tanpa diminta, bapak-bapak yang sudah berdiri di sebelahku itu mulai bercerita. "Apa kamu tahu, nak? Walaupun Indonesia jauh secara jarak dengan Belanda tetapi Indonesia itu sangat dekat dengan kehidupan Belanda."

Perkataan bapak itu membuatku teringat dengan seorang pria yang sangat kukenal. Seorang pria berambut jabrik dan bermata hijau bernama Netherlands. Memang sih, bapak-bapak ini kan sedang membicarakan Netherlands.

Belum sempat aku menanggapi perkataannya, bapak itu kembali bercerita. "Hingga saat ini, Indonesia ada dalam pemikiran hampir setiap warga Belanda. Indonesia juga merupakan negara penting bagi Belanda sehingga kami sangat terbuka kalau ada tawaran kerja sama."

"Eh, benarkah itu pak?" tanyaku. Aku baru tahu kalau Netherlands menganggapku sebagai negara penting.

"Tentu saja, nak. Hampir semua warga Belanda punya hubungan dengan Indonesia, langsung maupun tidak. Kedekatan itu disebabkan sejarah panjang penjajahan selama 350 tahun," terang bapak itu lagi.

Kedekatan? Sejak kapan aku dekat dengan Netherlands? Perasaan juga kalau setiap ketemu, adanya cuma bertengkar.

"Sampai sekarang, kebudayaan Indonesia masih dipertahankan di Belanda seperti pergelaran pertunjukan kesenian Indonesia, museum 'Tropen' yang menyimpan benda-benda kolonialisasi, maupun kuliner Indonesia yang berkembang di Belanda."

Eh, aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Netherlands masih menyimpan kenangan-kenangan tentangku. Aku juga sedikit tidak percaya kalau kuliner-kulinerku berkembang di sana. Seingatku, Netherlands selalu bilang kalau masakanku tidak enak. Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali.

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja?" Bapak itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku yang sedang melamun.

"Ah, iya pak, saya hanya sedang teringat dengan teman saya saja,"

"Tuan Nikolaos! Rupanya anda ada di sini. Saya mencari anda kemana-mana." Bapak-bapak di sebelahku memalingkan mukanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bahwa yang memanggil bapak-bapak ini adalah Netherlands.

"Anda suduh ditunggu oleh Duta Besar yang lain. Mereka akan segera memulai rapatnya." Netherlands berbicara pada bapak-bapak yang sepertinya bernama Nikolaos ini.

"Oh iya, saya lupa, saya akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Bapak itu berbicara padaku sebelum pergi munuju pintu keluar. " Nak, terima kasih sudah menemani saya berbicara hari ini."

"Iya pak, senang berbicara dengan bapak," jawabku. Bapak itu pun pergi meninggalkan aku dan Netherlands di sini.

"Nesia, sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku di sini? Ini kan negaraku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Memanggil Tuan Nikolaos untuk rapat."

"Bukan, maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di Indonesia?"

"Ah, itu, sebenarnya..."

"Hm?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Nesia, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke Kotabaru?"

"Kotabaru? Mau apa kau ke sana?"

"Aku ada sedikit keperluan di sana."

"Boleh saja sih."

"Dank je." Senym merekah di bibir Netherlands ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" Aku mendahului Netherlands menuju ke pintu keluar. Netherlands hanya mengikuti di belakangku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa sih bapak-bapak tadi?" tanyaku pada Netherlands di tengah jalan.

"Bapak-bapak? Maksudmu Tuan Nikolaos?"

"Iya, kayaknya itu namanya."

"Serius kamu tidak tahu Tuan Nikolaos?" teriak Netherlands dengan tampang terkejut.

"Ya maaf, kalau aku nggak tahu. Nggak usah pakai acara teriak-teriak di telingaku kan?" aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Iya, maaf, maaf, dia itu kan Duta Besar Belanda untuk Indonesia."

"Apa? Jadi dia Duta Besar?" Kali ini giliranku yang berteriak. Netherlands mengangguk-angguk. "Gawat, seharusnya tadi aku bersikap lebih sopan," ujarku dengan tampang panik. Netherlands hanya tertawa mendengar perkataanku.

"Oh iya, aku dengar dari Pak Nikolaos. Katanya, aku selalu jadi bagian dari pemikiranmu ya?"

"Eh, a-apa?" Netherlands menjawabku dengan tergagap.

"Pak Nikolaos juga bilang, katanya kau selalu menyimpan barang-barang yang berhubungan denganku ya?" Aku bertanya lagi.

Netherlands hanya diam saja, tapi tampangnya seakan berkata 'dasar-pak-tua-seenaknya-saja-cerita-sama-nesia'.

"Netherlands?"

"Ah iya itu, memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin menyimpan kenangan tentangmu? Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak juga sih," aku tertawa kecil.

"Lagipula, di sini juga masih banyak bangunan-bangunan buatanku?" tanya Netherlands ketika melihat bangunan-bangunan di kanan kirinya yang mesih memiliki arsitektur Belanda. "Itu berarti, kau juga menyimpan kenangan tentangku kan?" Senyuman terlihat di wajah Netherlands.

"Itu... sudahlah. Ayo cepat! Aku masih ada urusan." Aku mempercepat langkahku dan meninggalkan Netherlands di belakang.

"Ayolah, jangan mengelak terus. Beritahu alasanmu mempertahankan bangunan-bangunan ini." Netherlands menahanku dengan menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Iya, iya, tapi lepasin dulu dong!" Aku meronta dari cengkraman Netherlands.

"Ah, maaf," ujar Netherlands sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Itu soalnya..." Aku berlari menjauh dari Netherlands sebelum akhirnya berpaling menatapnya dari kejauhan dan berteriak, "Kalau gedung-gedung ini dibiarkan hancur, kedekatan kita juga akan kehilangan pengikatnya kan."

xXx

A/N: Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Geje kan? Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima, so R&R ya c:


End file.
